The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With fast development of electronic elements, design specifications of the universal serial bus (USB) organization are also always being updated and upgraded. From USB 2.0 at beginning to USB 3.0 and USB 3.1 at present, or even the USB TYPE C specification, the transmission speed is higher and higher. To satisfy higher high-frequency requirements, a large quantity of efforts and capitals has been required in cooperatively developing those types of products, so that mass production can be implemented, and efficiency can be improved.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly, so as to overcome the foregoing problem.